gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
John The Marksman
John the Marksman, recurrently shortened to John, is the founder of the ACS, as well as a main character in the eponymous animated series. John's debut was in the non-canon video game Team of Two, while his canon debut was in The Bagel Show, in which he is a recurring character. Over seven hundred years old, John, like the name implies, is a marksman who is gifted with a concentrated form of superhuman longevity. That said, John has lived through all the historical time periods, including the Chinese Dynasties, the Middle Ages, the Renaissance, the Great Depression, WW2, and much more. He is the protagonist of Bandit Territory and non-canon versions of him appear in SOD, Qualmishness, Grand Theft Fanon, and more. John is the reincarnation of Silēns, son of Adam and Eve and one of the many siblings of Nick. History Early life John the Marksman was born about seven hundred years ago and was praised by all as the best of his generation, and a genius above all others. John was a highly perceptive child, wise beyond his years. The first time he committed a murder was when he was a toddler, in which he brutally murdered a squirrel with a homemade sniper rifle, made from tree twigs, grass, roots, acorns, and a SHS Steel VSR-10 2nd Sear. At one point, John was suffering from an incurable brain tumor. Luckily, a young physician by the name of Gnaeus Africanus supposedly managed to find the secret to immortality, and used it to save him. John was immersed in an alchemical froth of poisons and acids, including Pantserachotoxin, the earliest form of Spongerachotoxin. He emerged rejuvenated, cured from his tumor. While the chemicals did not grant him immortallity, John was instead gifted with prodigious longevity, a rapid healing factor, indomitable will, and many superhuman abilities. The formula and the physician, Gnaeus Africanus, had disappeared before John or his family could thank him. Eventually, John grew into a man and began realizing the true power of the formula the physician had gave him. As he began to notice his family dying of natural causes, John became manically depressed. In an attempt to end his depression, he slit his throat open and began to drown in his own blood. As he laid on the floor gargling it, he suddenly was able to breath again. He began spewing the rest of his blood and noticed that his throat was miraculously healed, unfortunately. Joseph Henderson As the years passed, John was known by different names in different eras, as he began exploring regions and countries. The name he prefers is John the Marksman, giving to him by a wise elder who was killed when a small building was toppled by an explosion in the American Revolutionary War. The elder's name was Joseph Henderson, and he saw John's potential. John met Joseph during his time as a soldier for the Continental Army. Joseph inspired John's views and ideologies in life, and basically helped John find himself, spiritually. John saw Joseph as a role-model and father figure. Meeting Curator Prime TBA. Hunting W3 Source In 1984, John had been hired by an anonymous contact to hunt down and kill W3 Source. Subsequently, John moved to Malware City and spent a month looking for Source. While looking, John occasionally attempted to stop the crime in the city, with authorities and criminals eventually dubbing him the "Malware vigilante". John eventually found W3 Source and used his friend, Bobby, as bait to lure Source into a trap inside the abandoned Good Boy Corporation. However, Source ultimately convinced John to spare his and Bobby's life after a heart-to-heart conversation about morals and social standards. School with Collector During 1988, John finally decided to pursue his education, so he enrolled himself into a local high school. However, his main motive for enrolling himself was because of his job, as he had been tasked with slaughtering a local gang that attended the school. His mission was going smoothly until he realized that there was an undercover espionage in the school posing as a teacher. The teacher is revealed to be Collector and the two promptly form a friendship and alliance. Befriending Web John the Marksman first met Web in early 2001, in Nicktropolis. The two met on Gaylord's Road and engaged in a swift brawl. After neither of them won, they decided to become friends. Time in New City TBA. Moving to Fort Pooda In 2015, John moved to forsaken city, Fort Pooda. It was during this time John made many enemies, as well as allies. These events are chronicled in Bandit Territory. During this year, viewers get a better outlook on John's fanatical life, such as the villains he deals with and his relationship with his allies. John spent his years keeping the people of Fort Pooda safe from common criminals and bizarre villains. He had several partners and occasional imitators, such as Collector. Eventually, Web, an old friend of John's, returned to Fort Pooda after leaving the SSK Crew for his own safety. While he was a welcome addition, John and Web would always get into arguments. Despite this, their partnership remained stable. Web would spend a decent amount of time in Fort Pooda, but he would later leave to establish himself in another city. Forming the ACS Though John was a renowned assassin, he began to realize his lifestyle was wrong, and that Joseph wouldn't be proud of him. Eventually, John found a kindred group of characters who shared his same viewpoint for justice. After responding to the alien invasion of Nicktropolis in 2023, John founded the ACS along with Nozus, Collector, Web, Bagel and JJam. He wanted the world to be better protected against sadistic adversaries. During this time, John and the ACS would have many adventures, such as stopping an alien invasion, defeating an alien tyrant, traveling to alternate dimensions, defeating a corrupt government, battling demons, etc. Five years after the formation of the ACS, John would have his first child with Erin, an important member of the ACS. Their child was named Joe the Marksman, who inherited prodigious longevity from his father. Unbeknownst to them, Joe was also capable of matter manipulation. Being the reincarnation of a deity TBA. The Gem Supremacy Plan TBA. Future As the years passed, John's powers slowly began to deteriorate and negate. By 3023, John had aged drastically and was nearly powerless. He had lived a good, yet extremely violent, life, and he ultimately resided from crime-fighting. Vulnerable, John was pushed out of his window in his apartment and killed by an unknown figure in the events of The ACS Forthcoming. Legacy TBA. Personality John the Marksman, in most of his incarnations, has always been inscrutable, quiet, dark, and grim, since his first appearances on The Bagel Show. John possesses some control of his emotions, usually only showing surprise when opponents proved more powerful than expected, and even then he did not lose his composure. However, John has an explosive temper when he is betrayed, manipulated, or when his loyalty is questioned. He is quick-witted, observant, and intuitive; rarely being caught off guard or deceived. John has a great sense of guilt and an ambivalence about the value of human life — he expresses regret over his past violence, but he sometimes feels that killing is all that he can do. John has a certain degree of pity for other people, even random strangers, and feels obliged to help others who cannot help themselves. John possesses a sense of idealism which was wounded by his job experiences. John also exhibits dislike for conservative politicians, whom he considers to be hypocrites. However, John considers himself neither liberal nor conservative, and that his job gave him a highly cynical view of politicians in general. Relationships with allies John's closest relationships are with his partners and associates. Collector remains a close friend and staunch ally, although their relationship has also been challenged by John's secretive nature. Still, Collector remains arguably John's best friend. John also has a long established partnership with Web. However, they have often disagreed with each other over methods and trust. Despite their disagreements, the two hold a deep respect for each other. Wario is another close friend, and him and John share a father-son type relationship. Weaknesses Though John almost seems nearly invulnerable, he isn't. John is susceptible to most forms of magic and sorcery. Although he is no more detrimentally affected by such effects than a normal human would be, this is a significantly exploitable weakness in comparison to his incredible physical resilience. John is also somewhat physically slower than other characters and his parkour skills aren't the best, being over seven hundred years old. Trivia *John was originally intended to be Syrian. *The "Marksman family" all originally debuted in separate non-canon works. *John appears in Nick Fanon Journeys. Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon Fanon